Recuerdos
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: -Feliz aniversario Luffy. - "Recuerdos es lo único que nos queda, y son lo mejor que podamos tener dentro de nuestra mente y alma; ¿No es así? ZoroLuffy. Fluffy.


**One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Oda-sama.**

Es muy tarde, voy de camino al barco y se está haciendo tarde y aun tengo que recoger tu regalo, no podía dejarlo en el camarote porque seguramente lo encontrarías en una de tus muchas búsquedas por cosas que jamás encuentras.

Es difícil voltear hacia atrás y mirar como ha pasado el tiempo, ya han pasado dos años, y recuerdo que este sentimiento por ti comenzó al verte por primera vez, aunque en ese tiempo nunca lo hubiese admitido pues mi orgullo era mucho mas valioso para mi.

Ese sentimiento que sentíamos los dos fue creciendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta hasta aquel punto en el que ninguno de los dos podía ocultarlo más, ya era bastante obvio cuando por fin lo aceptamos.

Fui capturado por la marina, amarrado a unos barrotes y privado de comida. No quería admitirlo pero tenia algo de miedo, no de ser asesinado o por ser torturado, sino miedo de nunca cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kuina.

Nunca fui una persona muy sociable, mi aspecto es el de un asesino y el de un sádico, mas aun así esa tarde tú te me acercaste y sin saber más de mí aparte de mi nombre me sonreíste como si ya fuéramos amigos, fuiste la primera persona que quiso acercárseme después de verme cubierto de heridas y de sangre; no solo a mi me sonreías, sonreías a todos y el volumen con el que hablabas y te expresabas era siempre el más alto, tenias una manera extraña de ver el mundo a tu alrededor no muy propia de alguien de tu edad, extraño e increíble a la vez.

Siempre juntos desde entonces, me gustaba luchar y enfrentar enemigos estando bajo tu mando, siempre estabas ahí cuando necesitaba tu ayuda o cuando no podía levantarme más.

Todos piensan de ti como una persona que jamás se rinde, que lucha por sus sueños, y que protege a sus nakamas por encima de cualquier cosa.

Siempre juntos y yo aun no entendía ¿Por que ponerme nervioso hasta ahora?, nervios, emoción, y no se cuanta cosa mas sentía en la mañana cuando entrabas por la puerta del camarote gritando "¡COMIDA!", o cuando por las tardes ibas a levantarme o a molestarme por ser un aburrido. Me gustaba que me pusieses atención.

Recuerdo que después de la pelea contra el Shichibukai Kuma, fue cuando nuestra relación de amigos cambio; Cuando me viste en ese estado patético me sentí terrible, tal vez te dí lastima o yo que se, pero no pude mas, no sabía que hacer, me estaba desesperando, necesitaba saber si sentías lo mismo que yo, pero el preguntar causaba en mi un miedo que pocas veces he sentido, ¿Y si tan solo me veías como amigo?, ¿Y si con esa pregunta arruinaba nuestra amistad?, mi cabeza era un completo lio.

Exploté. No pude más y a la primera oportunidad te robé un beso y sin esperarlo correspondiste a él, me emocioné en el instante en que sentí tus labios moverse junto a los míos, tus brazos me recorrieron por el cuello, no podía creerlo, de verdad sentías lo mismo que yo_, _

"_Era obvio que __terminarían juntos"_ eran los comentarios más escuchados entre la gente que nos miraba caminar tomados de la mano, porque claro está: Los Mugiwara eran reconocidos por la mayoría de la gente, en La Grand Line o fuera de ella.

Varias personas, -amigas o enemigas, o quizá desconocidos también- lo dudaban pero nuestra relación siguió hasta incluso después de separarnos dos años; y en contra de lo que muchos pudieran pensar el estar contigo después de tanto tiempo no me aburría en lo mas mínimo.

Claro que separarme de ti por ese tiempo fue duro. Los entrenamientos, las escenas que Mihawk y yo armábamos cuando íbamos por alimento fuera del castillo y bueno, las veces que yo y él nos llevábamos de maravilla dieron comienzo a rumores falsos y crueles. Pero al final de todo valió la pena.

_Tan solo para estar contigo, _

_Para escuchar tus locas historias sobre como Rayleigh y tu se enfrentaban contra cualquier cosa que se les interpusiese en su camino y como sobrevivían a ellas__,_

_Y la manera en que hacías caras graciosas al contarme todo eso__…__ siempre me sacaban una gran sonrisa._

El vivir juntos en el mismo barco y en el mismo camarote es algo que me encanta, quiero estar a tu lado.

No puedo decir que no hay peleas, porque tu y yo no somos iguales.

La mayoría del tiempo me la paso dormido y tu quejándote de ello. Te la pasas comiendo y yo aburrido.

Pero pese a nuestras diferencias siempre hemos encontrado la manera de seguir juntos.

Me encanta la manera en que me sonríes, cuando me susurras lindas palabras al oído; tu comportamiento no se diferencia a aquel del de un niño, pero por ningún motivo quiero que cambies.

Siempre viéndote sonreír hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

Que or que he estado tanto tiempo a tu lado, ¿Dices?, ¿Qué si de verdad puedo soportarte tanto?, me quedo pensando y me rio pues tu eres el que siempre me soporta a mi, tu eres el que siempre me anima y el que debería desesperarse con mis repentinos cambios de humor, desde un ogro hasta un espadachín risueño, o desde un hombre con ganas de luchar hasta un holgazán; tu eres el que me hace seguir adelante, perseguir mi sueño y tener una razón para vivir.

Cuando miro atrás y veo por lo que hemos pasado me gusta sonreír.

Y también cuando me doy cuenta de que hemos pasado por muchos problemas me es difícil creer que pueda ser mejor de lo que soy hoy, que algo en un futuro pueda superar aquellos momentos felices, las risas, los sueños que juntos hicimos realidad y los sueños que nos faltan por cumplir.

Adoro recordar aquellas cosas tontas que hacíamos en momentos difíciles y que deberíamos de portar con seriedad, pero sabiendo cómo eres tú y como soy yo cuando estoy contigo no dudo que lo que pienso sea una mentira, seguro que a tu lado estaré por mucho tiempo más.

Y seguro que tú estarás conmigo haciéndome pasar un mejor momento día con día, es increíble como siempre sacas algo nuevo en ti que me hace pensar si de verdad algún día llegare a conocerte por completo.

Eres una persona especial por eso me gusta estar contigo, por eso me esfuerzo todos los días por que tu sientas lo mismo, para que nuestra relación jamás cambie y para que esos pequeños momentos durante el día, aquellos que pensamos no importan mucho, una sonrisa, una mirada, un comentario, eso siempre es lo que queda para recordar, eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos ahora, espero que te guste tu regalo porque me he pasado más de dos meses buscándolo especialmente para este día, feliz aniversario Luffy, espero pasar otros dos años a tu lado,

Conociéndote cada día más y más, y ahora, con toda libertad y con toda mi seguridad y amor te digo como último aviso:

Te amo.

-.-.-

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ****(:**

**Notas:  
**Jack, sé que leerás esto, así que como te lo dije anteriormente, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, siempre as estado ahí para mi y quise agradecértelo dedicándote este fic.

Y prometo dedicarte el próximo para tu cumpleaños.


End file.
